


lost

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Getting Lost, Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: “Would you cool it? I’ll get us there, don’t you worry.”“I’ll stop worrying when you disable that damn scrambler, so Ghost has a damn chance at locating us.”





	lost

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: "Just follow me, I know the area."

In hindsight it might not have been the best thing to let Cayde lead this little venture out into the wilderness when the last time he even visited the place was several decades ago.

He had made a rather good case of it, though. Or maybe Zavala had finally gotten tired of him raising Hell around the Farm. One of the two, for sure. Meera’s not really sure which one of them it is, yet.

“Just follow me, I know the area.”

“We’ve walked past that tree over there three times already, Cayde!” Meera sits down on a conveniently placed log and groans. “I’m not moving anymore.”

“Would you cool it? I’ll get us there, don’t you worry.”

“I’ll stop worrying when you disable that damn scrambler, so Ghost has a damn chance at locating us.”

He pouts. “But that’ll take all the fun out of it.”

She groans. He drags her along. Neither are particularly happy.

“We’re lost, aren’t we?”

The only answer that Cayde deigns to give her is an insulted huff as he looks over his shoulder and narrows his blue, blue—always blue—eyes. He turns his head back and jumps over the shrubbery in his way. “See if I ever take you anywhere ever again!”

Meera hides the huff of laughter against her gauntlet before she jogs after her Vanguard.

“Cayde!”

He continues on without answering her.

“Cayde? C’mon, hotshot, don’t be such a sourpuss.”

Another one of those annoyed little huffs escape him.

(Cayde will probably defend until his dying day that he would _never_ be as petty as this. Meera knows better)

“Cayde, c’mon, he—_hey_, don’t you dare leave me out here alone, you ass!”


End file.
